A New Beginning (Revised)
by NeonVice
Summary: It's funny how differently one's life can change from a single encounter. And for Lucy that change happens when instead of Natsu, she meets someone else in Hargeon, someone with a much more, intimate, interest in her. M-rated for Lemons. (LucyxFlare)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, gonna keep this short, you can call me NeonVice, here to bring you a couple of reasonable quality M-rated stories. Just to inform you, I didn't write these stories myself, they're all commissioned stories from different authors that were written but never published, which I felt needed to be resolved and am doing so with permission from the owners. In fact, this story, in particular, might seem a little familiar to some. If you've heard of _Grimahr_, then you'll find the original version of this story, "_A Different Beginning."_**

**However, I'm not ripping him off. That version of the story is the rough copy or first draft, while this is one that was proofread and edited by both myself and another party. Originally the plan was to replace the version on Grimahr's profile with this, but he pretty much went dark before that could happen, so I've been holding onto this for a while and decided to finally share it with everyone on Fanfic, mainly cause I wanted to see how everyone reacted to it.**

**Anyway, not too much else to say, atleast not here, but interested to hear all your thoughts on this story, which is exactly two chapters long. If the first chapter does well I'll post the other one. Also, I have a few other stories...mostly Lucy x Flare stories that I might post later on if this one gets enough attention. Also if things go well there is another possible project that I'd like to bring up relating to this story. (More Information at the bottom of the chapter).  
**

**For now, just sit back, read and enjoy. **

* * *

~ The Port Town of Hargeon ~

Flare Corona strummed her fingers on the counter as she disinterestedly stared at the elderly man. "I said… do… you… have… anything… worth… while?" Flare said in a tone that was not quite threatening… yet.

The Shop Keeper shivered, pointing a shaky finger to the shelves past the counter. "W-we have s-some new products you might like. T-they're all the way from Bosco." His entire body was shaking as her head tilted sideways, glaring at him in undisguised annoyance.

The corner of Flare's lip twitched up a bit. "You better hope I find something that appeals to me," she sniffed and walked away, sashaying her hips as she browsed the magic items across the shelves. Everything was just so… useless… ugh, Flare hated it, hated going out searching for rare artifacts for Master Ivan. It was always a complete wild goose chase that ate into her free time. But then again, she could never disobey her master. His punishments where… unpleasant.

Flare frowned, scanning the cheap 'toys' that real wizards would never even be bothered with. She stepped out of sight behind the shelves, sighing and glancing out of the window. At least the city of Hargeon was definitely one of the more beautiful ones, but as far as she was concerned nothing came close to the Sun Village where she'd grown up.

But then her eyes settled on the women passing by and her lip curled in distaste. Flare had long accepted she liked the sight, touch, and taste of other women. It didn't bother her as much as she thought it might; in fact, she embraced it and was always on the lookout for one she liked. But all of these women… and yet none of them really caught her eye.

Something Flare had come to realize was that she was a perfectionist. When she washed her eyes over other women they had to be perfect in her eyes or there was no point in pursuing them. Flare watched a couple of brunettes walking by, giggling, and scowled. "You're all garbage…" she muttered.

Just then, the bell to the store jingled, alerting those present to somebody entering. Flare paid no mind to it though and kept looking around, deciding to stop wasting her precious time and get home as fast as possible…

So at first, she didn't see the blonde that wandered over to the counter behind her.

Lucy Heartfilia had heard a rumor that the magic shops here where the best in all Fiore, so surely one of them had to have Celestial Spirit Keys for sale. As she stepped into the quaint little shop, the Shop Keeper quickly turned from eyeing the shelves Flare had walked behind nervously and put on a happier expression as he greeted her. "Why, hello Miss. How may I help a lovely lady such as yourself?"

"Hi! I'm Lucy. I came here because I heard Hargeon had some amazing magic shops. I've come to cruise through them all and yours is the first one I've found."

The old man scratched the back of his head in bemusement. "Well, I'm afraid to tell you that you must have heard wrong because I own the only one."

Lucy's smile faltered, mouth falling open in shock. "What?! You mean to tell me there's only one magic shop in this whole town?" she wailed.

"'Fraid so. The people around here are more fishing folk then they are magic folk. I reckon most people in this town don't even know how to use magic. I built this shop simply for mages who happen to be passing through."

Lucy let out a long sigh of disappointment; the tip she'd got back in that small village down the road had been a complete lie. "Oh man, I came out all this way for nothing," she pouted.

"Now, now. Don't say that, little lady. I have all the latest goods here. Let me show you some." The shopkeeper dug around under his counter for a moment before pulling out an odd-looking dial. "This Colours Magic is popular; all the young ladies really seem to like it. It lets you change the color of your clothes any time you want."

Lucy zoned the elderly shopkeeper out as he demonstrated the device. "I already have one of those. What I really want is some powerful Gate Keys."

"Gate key's huh? That's a rare request." The shop keeper rubbed his chin in thought, before producing a padded box with a single, silver key inside.

Instantly Lucy's expression changed to one of delight! "Oh wow! It's the little doggy!"

"Yes, but this one's not very powerful you know."

"I know, but I reeeeally, really want it," Lucy whined cupping her cheek cutely. "So how much?"

The shopkeeper didn't bat an eyelash at her flirtatious smile. "20000 jewels." He held up two fingers in the air to signify the amount.

Lucy's happy exterior cracked a bit. "I'm sorry but how much was that again?" she said slowly.

"Like I said, 20000 jewels."

Lucy sweatdropped as she could practically feel her purse starting to cry. So, she did the first thing she could think of - she hopped onto the counter and sat with one leg straight and the other bent, leaning back to show off her fantastic assets and placing her hand behind her head, putting on the most adorable expression she could manage. "Aww, come on how much is it really worth, you wonderful old man, you…" she purred, winking seductively at him. But she was totally unaware that she was not just showing off to the Shop Keeper.

As Lucy's voice carried through the shop, Flare's ears had twitched and she looked up with a frown. She… she sounded… different. Flare quietly inched along the shelves before peeking between a crack. Her eyes widened in disbelief. Currently bartering with the Shop keeper was an incredibly buxom girl… and Flare couldn't help but lick her lips as she took in that gorgeous outfit. The blue and white vest and matching skirt easily showed off her splendid figure and the colors blended well with her skin tone.

_'She looks… marvelous!'_ Flare breathed in wonderment. But when the girl hopped onto the counter to try seducing the shop keeper, the redhead's mouth dropped open, staring at the delectable, round ass squishing skirt against the wood, her skirt riding up so Flare could see her bare skin a little. So, so soft…

Flare was transfixed! Slowly her eyes traveled downwards, salivating slightly as she scanned her beautifully smooth legs. They had plenty of muscle in them, an obvious sign she watched her weight and exercised… they were the perfection she craved. So flawless and creamy.

But then she scowled in annoyance as she focused on the girl's black knee-high boots. They were preventing her from viewing the treasures within! Were her feet dainty? Were they soft and supple? She couldn't tell but she was sure they had to be!

Grumbling, her eyes traveled back up, and when they landed on the blonde's chest she almost felt her jaw hit the floor. "H-her… her breasts!" Flare stammered, a small strand of drool actually starting to slip from the corner of her mouth.

They're so big! How old was she?! She couldn't possibly be over eighteen yet and she had the figure of a model! Flare found herself fidgeting in place, never having felt such heat by just staring at another like this before. And as her eyes moved ever higher the view only got better.

A shiver passed up her spine at the sight of her soft, pink lips. They looked so gentle, so cute… so kissable. And at last she took in her hair. Flare covered her mouth, having to physically suppress her squeal of delight. She was a Blondie!

Flare was majorly obsessed with hair. When she didn't know someone's name… or even when she did… she often referred to them by their hair color. Red was the best as far as she was concerned… but blond was a close runner-up! It was pure, like gold. Brunette was dirty, the color of mud, and she despised them. Black was okay but it was so common - what was desirable about that? Exotic colors like blue, white, green or pink she did enjoy… but none of those surpassed a natural blonde! And this one was natural alright - yellow right down to the roots!

"She's… she's perfect…" Flare exulted. But as she watched the old shop keeper laugh and almost totally ignore Lucy's attempts to flaunt herself, Flare's fingers dug into the wood of the shelves so hard they cracked. How dare he ignore her! She was beauty itself!

Then again… she also hated the way the blonde girl was flaunting herself. _'She should only be showing her beauty to me and me alone! No… no, it's fine, I shouldn't punish her. She doesn't know she's cheating on me yet, it's alright,'_ she thought to herself, shaking her head in amusement before looking back up and noticing Lucy's irritated expression.

_'Oh. My Blondie's mad? She looks so cute!'_ She thought before Lucy whirled around and stormed towards the door, silver key in hand. Flare ducked out of sight before Lucy could notice her, but her eyes widened when the door slammed and Lucy rushed off down the street. _'No! My Blondie's leaving me!'_ Flare quickly scrambled out from behind the shelves to follow.

She paused at the door and turned to face the old man with a vicious glare that left him on the verge of wetting himself. But reprimanding him on his treatment of Blondie would be a waste of time. Instead, she allowed a single lance of red hair to whoosh across the room and impale the wall a few inches from the side of his head, grinning insanely. That should teach him a little respect at the very least. Then, after he'd ducked out of sight with a squeal, she stole the money Lucy had paid from the counter, retracted her hair and hurried off after her vision!

—

"Ugh! I can't believe he only knocked off a thousand jewels," Lucy muttered to herself bitterly as she marched down the street, gritting her teeth. "That stubborn old geezer must be blind! That trick usually works… so much for using my feminine wilds."

Flare had not found it hard to follow her target - her golden hair really made her stick out in a crowd. But for the moment she kept her distance, mulling over her options on approaching this golden-headed angel.

_'Oh, she looks so cute when she's flustered!'_ Flare giggled as she saw Lucy ranting to herself angrily. _'I want her so badly I can't take it! But how to get her? I… I could abduct her. No one would be the wiser if I play it right. She said she'd come here from another town; yes… people go missing all the time. And Raven Tail is remote… nobody knows where it is so nobody would think to look for her there…'_ Flare's hair began to twitch around excitedly, before lowering when she remembered another important factor. 'But Master Ivan will get mad at me…'

Flare shivered in fear, Ivan was always watching… what if he found out… what if he disapproved…

'No, I can't just leave her! She's what I've been searching for! She must be mine!'

But as Lucy crossed over a bridge, her thoughts were cut off by girlish squeals of delight from below. She paused and glanced over the side of the bridge to see a massive crowd of women, all screaming and cheering as they gathered around something she couldn't make out. "Huh… I wonder what that's about," she frowned.

As if on cue, two women ran right by her, screaming giddily.

"Oh my gosh! I can't really believe he's here! It's the Salamander!" They cried, dashing for the stairs at the end of the bridge so they could join the crowd.

"Salamander?" Lucy's eyes widened. "Isn't Salamander the Wizard who uses Fire Magic you can't even buy in stores?! Wow, he's here right now? I've got to see this!"

But right before Lucy could hurry away something grabbed her shoulder. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a voice behind her. Lucy froze; the voice was feminine, sultry… and seemed just a little excited.

The moment Flare had heard the mention of the Salamander, she'd gasped and rushed to step in. She knew all about the Salamander - the Dragon Slayer of the guild that was the arch-enemy of her own, Fairy Tail. There was no way she could let Blondie anywhere near him, or she might lose her forever! Especially if she was a mage unaffiliated with any guilds right now. If she joined Fairy Tail… no, she couldn't let it happen! So she grabbed to stop her and purred slightly as she touched her skin at last. It was just as soft as she'd thought, even on her shoulder!

Lucy turned around, confused and frowning. "I… I'm sorry, can I help you, miss?"

Flare retracted her hand, suppressing the urge to grab her right away. "My name is Flare… and I was actually trying to find you," she smiled brightly.

Lucy blinked. "Trying to find me? Why?"

Flare nodded before producing the money she'd nicked from the shop. "I was actually just in the same magic shop you were. The owner and I go back a bit but he can overprice his stuff quite a bit." Flare shook her head sadly before cupping Lucy's hand and depositing her jewels into her palm, the whole nineteen-thousand sum!

"You… you got my money back!?" Lucy gasped

"I told him I'd cover it. He understood. I just hate seeing others getting taken advantage of, especially someone like you." Flare swallowed her saliva before she could start drooling and raked her eyes up and down her frame once again.

"S-someone like me?" Lucy stammered in confusion.

"Indeed. A novice. I can tell you are and there's no shame in that of course, but the fact you didn't know that was the only shop in Hargeon tells me you don't know your way around the magic world very much. My guess is you haven't even joined a guild yet." Flare smiled.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't known she'd been holding. For a moment she could have sworn Flare was coming onto her… but of course, that was ridiculous. "W-well… thank you Miss Flare. I'm… I'm flattered. And amazed you'd be willing to pay so much for a complete stranger!" Lucy blushed. "I'm so grateful! And erm… yes… I'm not with a guild yet. I really want to join Fairy Tail though. I was heading to Magnolia to see if they'd let me in."

Flare hurriedly stopped a growl from surfacing, but her quick mind rapidly thought out how to turn this situation to her advantage. "Well now, you're in luck," she lied, thankful that she had covered up the Raven Tail mark on her breast since she was out in public. "Because I happen to be a Fairy Tail Mage myself!"

"EEEEHHHHH!? You are? You're from Fairy Tail!?" Lucy gasped, her eyes suddenly shining as she looked at Flare with such adoration that Flare almost melted on the spot.

"Indeed I am."

"Then… then… do you think I'd have a shot at becoming a member? Or… do you not take novices?" Lucy asked, suddenly struck by nervousness.

"Hmm…" Flare tapped her chin as if in thought. "I'm guessing you're a Celestial Spirit Mage from that key you bought, yes?"

"Y-yes! I am! My name's Lucy."

Flare wondered why she hadn't given her last name but didn't really care. After all, she wouldn't be needed one very soon. She cocked her head to the side and grinned eerily. "Nice to meet you, Blon- Lucy."

Lucy fought the urge to shiver slightly, but for a whole different reason than Flare._ 'She's… kind of creepy,'_ the blonde frowned. 'But if she can get me into Fairy Tail then I don't care.'

Just then a slight commotion in the crowd below caught their attention, and they both turned their heads to look as a man flew off with purple flames sprouting from his feet. Flare blinked, but then snickered quietly to herself. So it hadn't even been the real Salamander? She was familiar with the work of Bora the Prominence. And if he'd enchanted those girls… well there would soon be a fresh import for the slave trade.

But they didn't matter. She only wanted one slave.

"U-umm Flare?" Lucy asked. "So… do you think I have a shot?"

Flare's attention snapped back to Lucy. "Oh, I'm sorry. Well… I'm just on a little job for the guild myself right now. Perhaps you'd like to accompany me. I can put in a good word for you with the Master later perhaps."

Lucy beamed with excitement and fought the urge to cheer out loud, "I'd love to!"

Flare smiled and then started walking in the opposite direction of the Prominence wizard. She needed to find somewhere quiet in order to make her move, where no one would see what went down. And she was very pleased that Lucy scurried along behind her obediently, almost as if she was a loyal slave already!

Lucy couldn't help but stare at the strange way Flare walked, tilting her body to one side, and felt the hair on her neck stand on end slightly. _'She's really creeping me out no… but I guess it won't matter once I'm in Fairy Tail. I'll just have to put up with her until then.'_

"So tell me… Lucy. Where did you say you were from?" Flare asked, trying to extract a little information about her future slave.

Lucy faltered a bit, looking away. "I… I didn't say, I'm sorry but I'd rather not talk about it."

Flare's eyebrow quirked at that. "Won't your family want to know that you're joining our guild? After all, Magnolia's some distance from here."

Lucy sighed, shaking her head. "Let's just say my family has no idea where I am and I'd like to keep it that way."

Flare almost screamed in excitement, the situation just kept getting better and better. But she put on a sympathetic air and said, "Oh, I'm sorry Lucy. I hope your friends at least know where you're going, you should probably let them know if they don't," she gave Lucy the warmest smile she could possibly make, which was a very convincing one.

Lucy smiled back. "Well… I don't really have any friends… and those I do have… they'd tell my family…" Lucy went quiet, her mind descending into her past. Flare, meanwhile, was practically walking on air! No family, no friends, a Holder type magic… it was like somebody had just dropped gold in front of her with no strings attached.

Finally, Flare spotted a narrow alleyway that was tucked between two tall buildings. The shadows arching over the streets kept it nice a dark. Perfect! Flare immediately headed towards it.

"Hey, where are we going?" Lucy asked, nerves creeping into her voice when she saw the dark pathway ahead.

"My job is to hunt down a bandit. And reports said he was hiding out in the back roads of Hargeon so what better place to start than here. It looks pretty sketchy after all."

"Right… H-hey Flare? Do you mind if I wait back on the streets? I'm a bit creeped out." Lucy asked, the sight of the dark alley raising her timidity levels.

"Oh?" Flare turned back to her. "But don't you want to be a member of Fairy Tail? If you do, then you're going to have to go on jobs like this at some point. We often get requests to stop criminals after all."

"Ah… right…" Lucy swallowed, steeling herself as her determination pushed her timidity back down. "No, you're right. I can do this."

"Excellent. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe," Flare purred. She quickly glanced left to right to make sure nobody was watching before stepping into the darkness. Lucy hesitated only for a moment before she followed.

A few metres into the alley and suddenly Flare sidestepped and whirled around, seizing Lucy around the waist and dragging her around. Before Lucy could even scream in surprise, Flare had smacked a hand over her mouth, cupping her face while her hair delved into the folds of her dress to pull out a bottle and a cloth.

"MMMGHHH!" Lucy cried, but the noise was shockingly little and Flare dragged her backwards deeper into the alley as she poured some of the contents of the bottle onto the cloth before lifting it up to her face. She removed her hand from Lucy's mouth for a split second, just long enough to slap the cloth over it and clap her hand back down to keep it there!

Lucy struggled and kicked for all she was worth, gripping Flare's arms and leaning back her feet leaving the ground for a few moments and flailing in the air as she desperately tried to wrench free of her captor's grip! But Flare was having none of that - several tendrils of hair seized Lucy's legs and pulled them to the ground, while more wrapped around both their torsos to hold them together.

"MMMGHH! FWWR! WHHR YHH DRRNN?" Lucy cried, breathing heavily as she struggled and only succeeding in inhaling deep lungfuls of the chloroform coating the rag, which was exactly what Flare was after. The redhead sighed, suppressing little moans as she wedged her impressive bust up against Lucy's back and similarly felt Lucy's struggling start to stimulate her arousal but rubbing against her nipples.

Gradually, slowly, Lucy's struggles began to die down. "Mmmmggghhh…" she groaned when she realized she was being drugged, kicking and clawing at the ground with her boots, but it was hopeless. She couldn't break free. And Flare held the cloth in place for a couple of minutes straight, watching with immense satisfaction as Lucy's eyes drooped, her muscles sagged and eventually, she was completely limp in Flare's grip, her world turned to blackness.

Flare slowly knelt down, her goal finally achieved. That had required so much patience, far more than she was used to needing, but… _'My blondie… mine! She's mine!'_ Flare grinned viciously, as she cradled the unconscious mage. So many ideas on what to do with her flashed across her mind but she knew time wasn't on her side. She couldn't risk discovery here.

Although before Flare could stop herself, her hand had already cupped Lucy's breast through her shirt by pure instinct! She gave it a quick squeeze and shivered, they were real! Not fake in the slightest! Reluctantly pulling her hand away, she let her gaze travel down her navel. It held no blemishes or scars, just flawless skin.

Flare turned Lucy over slightly, licking her lips as she got a good look at her ass. Maybe just a quick touch… Flare reached down, pinching her rear and giggling. Just as juicy as it had looked. Flare set Lucy down on her front before crawling over to her legs and lifting up her skirt. She grinned at the sight of her blue and white striped panties - Lucy liked everything matching apparently.

But then she got back to the boots. "Bad Blondie, how dare you cover up your feet!" she muttered, staring in revulsion at the shiny footwear.

Slowly Flare's fingers traveled along the length of the boots. _'It's like a present, I can't just rip them apart, I want to savor opening it up.'_ She gradually began to peel Lucy's boots away one by one, deliberately not looking at what she was doing until. But once the boots had been tossed aside, she opened her eyes.

Flare's felt herself get very light-headed as she gazed upon Lucy's petite, glimmering feet. There wasn't a trace of dirt she could see, no wrinkles, no calluses… was there any part of her that wasn't perfect? And she didn't wear socks, so her skin was glistening with a soft sheen of sweat. Flare lifted one foot up reverently, her tongue slowly moved on its own as it extended out of her mouth. Bringing Lucy's toes to her face, she gently let the tip of her tongue caress the big one and moaned at the taste. _'My Blondie, she's delicious…'_ She gave the toe a few more licks before gently letting it enter her mouth, sucking on it. The flavor was divine!

Reluctantly she released the toe from her mouth with a light pop, before lifting the rest of her leg up. Grinning, she let her tongue roll back out and licked at Lucy's ankle before sliding it along the length of her calf and thigh. Utterly sublime! Even while unconscious, her Blondie teased her!

But then Flare's eyes widened in fear as she heard some laughter near the entrance of the alley. Twisting her head around, her hair flew up to sharpen into multiple spear-like points. She cursed to herself - she'd allowed her Blondie's beauty to sidetrack her nut this was not the time or the place for that. Ivan would be livid if she was discovered and there would be plenty of time for play later…

Plenty… of time…

Flare hurriedly pulled Lucy upright, hefting her into an upright position, hoisting one of Lucy's arms over her shoulders and putting one of her own around Lucy's. In order for this to work, she had to make it look like they knew each other so she slipped a couple of hair tendrils underneath Lucy's skirt, tucking them between their bodies so nobody could see what she was doing. She then began to move towards the alleyway entrance, using her hair to shift Lucy's legs and make it look like she was walking. It looked quite awkward, but that was the point.

As she made her way off, a strand of hair moved to discarded boots, scooping them up without looking and tossing them into a garbage bin nearby. "Those will never be worn again, along with any other kind of monstrosity that hides your beautiful toes from me," Flare snickered.

Flare supported Lucy out into the street, holding her close and deliberately allowing Lucy's body to flop over as she moved her like a puppet. They staggered sideways every now and then, with Lucy's feet moving clumsily over the cobblestones and Flare putting on a show of trying to keep her upright and awake. "Come on, come on, there we go," she said aloud to anyone who might be listening. "This way, keep going. Don't you dare throw up on me, missie, you hear."

Of course, Lucy didn't hear, but the facade worked. All the onlookers who happened to notice them stopped and stared for a moment or two, but they all assumed the same thing - that the blond girl had managed to get herself horribly drunk and she was being taken home by her friend. That was certainly what it looked like - Lucy's clumsy steps were extremely reminiscent of someone who was too plastered to maintain their balance, and all of them thought she was lucky to have such an attendant companion as the redhead.

However, one man did stop and ask, "Er… any particular reason why she's not wearing any shoes."

"Oh, she had shoes when she started," Flare rolled her eyes, her acting skills shining through. "Gorgeous shoes - really expensive high heels. But… well… she does like to gamble and… she ran out of money in the last game so guess what her next bet involved."

"Ah, right," the man nodded. "Need any help?"

"No, I've got her. Her house isn't far," Flare nodded before turning away and carrying on. No way would she let anyone else touch her Blondie, even if she really had been taking her home!

Eventually, she saw the Magic Four-Wheeler she'd arrived into town on. Raven Tail didn't have a fancy airship like Grimoire Heart or a giant flying cube like Tartarus, so their members got around using a network of specially hired drivers used by many Dark Guilds, that knew full well who they were but were perfectly happy to ferry them around for a fee and for being allowed to keep their heads. The driver of this one had been waiting for her to return for hours, but when he saw Flare coming with Lucy, he merely raised a brow and made no comment.

Flare opened the back door of the cab without comment and hefted Lucy inside. The Blond flopped onto the back seat, mashing her breasts against it, and Flare took a tight grip on her ass - taking a moment to squeeze it - and hefted her further into the backseat, using her hair to grip her ankles and help the process along. She rolled Lucy onto her back as she shoved her in. Lucy's legs splayed out to either side and Flare grinned at the sight of her panties before quickly shutting the door.

"Back to the guild, Miss Flare?" the driver asked.

"Yes, but I will have to make a stop just before we get there," Flare chuckled as she walked around the car to get in the other side. "I'll let you know when." And she clambered into the back alongside Lucy's head and shut the door. It was one of those cabs where the back and the front were separated, so Flare couldn't see what the driver was doing. And more importantly, he couldn't see her.

As the car started and rattled off, Flare chuckled lowly. The chuckle built and built until it became a full, exulting laugh! It turned out Master Ivan had been right after all; there was something rare in this city. Just not what he had been after.

Now they were alone, her lustful gaze turned back to Lucy. She gently pulled Lucy's unconscious form towards her, resting her head on her lap and brushing her cheek softly.

"Oooh, I simply can't wait till I get home… I must have you now!" Flare shivered in delight before her hands moved down towards Lucy's chest, slowly unzipping her blue and white vest. Flare's eyes widened as Lucy's breasts spilled free. The vest had apparently been quite tight and her boobs seemed to balloon outwards to an even greater size beneath her bra!

Delicately letting the vest hang on her shoulders to either side, Flare shifted a hand down Lucy's back, running her fingers down Lucy's bra strap before she heard a satisfying click and unhooked it. Yanking the unconscious girl's bra away, she squealed in delight when the monstrous tits were finally put on full display before her, bouncing deliciously in their newfound freedom, pert nipples swaying in the open air.

Flare's hands quickly zoned in to grope her, squeezing softly as watching with unrelenting joy as her fingers squished down into Lucy's mountainous assets. They felt glorious… but it was not enough! Flare lifted her hands up and rapidly peeled away her long, red elbow gloves, releasing her dainty hands.

"I want to feel your skin, not just your breasts, Blondie." Flare grinned, levering Lucy up so she was sitting instead of lying down. Flare then swung a leg over Lucy's waist to straddle the unconscious mage. The cabin to the car was kinda small, but that provided a convenient excuse for them to sit closer together. Leaning forward, she heaved one of Lucy's large breasts up in her palm, squeezing gently… before guiding it up to her mouth.

'I bet this tastes as good her as her feet did,' Flare snickered before placing Lucy's perky areola against her lips, sucking lightly on the nub. Lucy's face contorted a little, a soft moan escaping her throat. Flare pulled away in shock, reaching for the chloroform rag again, but calmed on seeing her Blondie just blushing, still unconscious.

"I guess she's just sensitive… ooh, I hope she's a screamer." Flare smirked, looking to hear her Blondie's delightful wails in the near future. But for now, she leaned in once more, taking Lucy's breast back in her mouth and suckling, tweaking the underside of the tit with her fingers. 'Mmmm… if I didn't know better I would think she had milk in these things,' she thought as she flicked the nipple with her tongue.

Once again, Lucy moaned quietly, her body feeling the pleasure even if her mind didn't register it. Flare smiled with a mouthful of nipple. This was like a sneak peek of what was to come. Her Blondie was going to be so fun to play with properly. She just wanted to get home already! Couldn't this thing go any faster?

Flare continued her suckling and nibbling on Lucy's breast for a while, but eventually, she wanted more. Pulling her lips away and leaving Lucy's breast slick with her saliva, she stared at Lucy's face, brushing a stray lock of blond hair to the side. Grinning, she leaned in close, giving her Blondie a deep kiss. Her tongue easily pushed its way inside of her mouth, meeting no resistance as it brushed its way up Lucy's own.

Flare moaned pulling Lucy deeper into the kiss and gasping through her nose as their chests pressed together, Lucy's incredibly supple bosom colliding with her own in a delicious union of bouncing flesh. Ooooh, she wanted to extend this for as long as she could. It was wonderful! Her taste, her aroma so close to her, her tongue - she couldn't wait for Lucy to kiss her back! It might take time for Blondie to accept her love, but it would all be worth it in the end!

Eventually, her empty lungs made her finally pull away, gasping as a trail saliva connected their lips together for a moment. But, after catching her breath, Flare dove straight back in, her tongue exploring every crevice of Lucy's mouth, probing down every direction she could reach.

After about ten minutes of one-sided kissing, Flare moaned and reared back with a frown. "I love tasting you Blondie, but… I want you to kiss back," she murmured quietly. Deciding to leave their kiss until later she ventured lower, intent on exploring other areas of her newfound treasure.

Clambering off Lucy's lap, Flare pushed Lucy's legs up so her knees were spread apart and her feet were on the seat, kneeling before her in the cramped foot-space. Flare's lips brushed over the blonde's navel, leaving tiny wisps of kisses on her stomach. She made sure not to spend too much time on one spot, trailing feathery touches all over the mage's toned, gentle skin.

Once she reached the waistband of Lucy's skirt, Flare flipped it up, her vision instantly being assaulted by Lucy's cute blue and white striped panties. "As… as much as I like these, my Blondie must never be allowed to cover herself in my presence. So these have to go." Flare giggled to herself, before grabbing the sides of Lucy's underwear and giving them a sharp tug. The panties easily slid down her creamy thighs until Flare used a section of hair like scissors to cut the material and fling it aside… and at last… Lucy's most sacred area was revealed.

Anything triumphant that Flare might have had to say died in her throat when she saw Lucy's bare, shaven nether lips right before her face. Blondie might have been perfect but this… this part of her… the word 'goddess' sprang to mind. Taking hold of Lucy's legs, Flare leaned herself forward, pressing her breasts down on the seat of the car until her nose was right before the gaping slit, just inches away. Flare instinctively closed her eyes as she leaned in still further, giving her captive a gentle kiss right on top of her lower lips. Lucy moaned again, her body twitching on its own, but still she did not wake.

Flare beamed, shivering in a cloud of euphoria and letting her tongue roll out of her mouth, slowly giving Lucy a long lick, her precious flavor dancing over her taste buds. It was sweet, heavenly, divine! But Flare held back from diving in all the way. Instead, she pulled back, albeit grudgingly.

'I can't just eat her out now, she won't be squealing for me… She must be awake when I do it,' she thought, but she did allow herself to give her Blondie a few more kisses down below; she wanted to memorize the taste until the main event.

Then she pulled away and sat up, running her hand over Lucy's thighs and slowly starting to work her way down Lucy's the left one with her lips, kissing a trail towards her delicate feet. Once she got to her ankle, she placed Lucy's foot over her face, inhaling deeply and letting her lips linger on her sole.

"I still can't fathom why you would ever hide these Blondie, they're just as consummate as the rest of you," Flare praised her before allowing her tongue to lightly trace the arches of her toes. She heard a soft whine from Lucy and smiled. "I wonder if she's ticklish."

Flare continued to lick her toes, making sure to get between each one and swirl her tongue around before switching over to the other foot, leaving all ten toes with a thin sheen of saliva coating them. Working her way back up Lucy's other thigh, Flare kissed her way along until she reached the nether regions once more, stopping with her nose practically touching the juicy sweet spot.

'So close yet I can't have it yet… not fully anyway,' Flare shook her head sadly, giving her a few more long kisses over it. But then she hefted herself up and sat down next to Lucy, hauling her over until the blonde was sitting on her lap, the unconscious mage's head resting on her shoulder cutely.

"I hope you're excited Blondie… I'm going to show you joy you've never experienced before once we arrive at my home… no… our home," Flare smiled, leaning in to kiss Lucy and thrust her tongue in deep once more, frenching Lucy for the entire rest of the journey back.

Eventually the driver of the four-wheeler heard a tap on the wall behind him and slowed down the vehicle. Once stopped, the door opened and Flare appeared at his window with a grin. "Wait here for a bit. I just need to drop something off and then I'll be right back. Kukuku…" she snickered, before moving off. She reached into the back of the car, pulling Lucy out into the light. She was still unconscious - Flare had pressed the chloroform over her mouth once again for a while to make sure she stayed that way. Tossing the girl over her shoulder she shut the door and headed down the path concealed by bushes, heading towards the forest.

Her home had to be hidden from the world for multiple reasons and there was no way she was going to live in the guildhall with all the men. So when she'd found a secluded area within the thick foliage not far from her own guildhall, she'd been ecstatic. Now, she walked for about ten minutes down the winding path until she arrived at the small house she'd built herself nestled amongst the trees.

As she approached, the wind picked up a little, a gentle breeze wafting through her hair. But suddenly into a large gust that made Flare stagger back a little in surprise, but also flipped up Lucy's skirt, putting the Blonde's bare ass right next to her face! Flare froze, staring out the corner of her eye at the naked rear in delight. Her hand slowly moved up to cup one of the cheeks. Just as big, just as soft… Flare licked her lips as she felt her own arousal taking over again.

Too bad she really couldn't wait any longer; Ivan would be expecting her after all. She hurried to her house and Lucy's skirt flipped back down. Flare scowled - that just won't do! She reached up and tugged Lucy's skirt away, leaving her waist now totally bare. But she kept the skirt dangling from hand instead of throwing it aside. Blondie might have need for it one day. She tossed them to the floor as she entered her house and carried Lucy over to her bedroom.

On entering, she moved over towards her bed, dropping Lucy down gently on the covers. But now she had to make sure that Lucy didn't wake up and run away while she was out, which meant she would need to restrain her. The redhead grimaced. She didn't like tying someone up with anything other than her hair, but there was no alternative. So she opened her closet, digging around for a moment before returning to Lucy's side with multiple ropes clutched in one hand.

Maneuvering Lucy's body to the desired position on the bed, she lifted her hands above her head and used the ropes to tie her wrists to each of the upper bedposts, leaving her lying with her arms spread out in a Y position. She paused for a moment, before tying her ankles together and attaching them to the foot of the bed with another rope. The wrist bonds would probably be enough but she wouldn't risk her Blondie being able to pick at the knots with her toes. She locked flexible enough to do it.

But she was going to want those feet to be mobile when she got back so this was just a precaution for while she was away.

Flare tugged on Lucy's wrists a few times to test their strength. Satisfied that she wouldn't be able to break loose she turned away, depositing Lucy's keys on the desk on the other side of the room, far from her reach. Good thing she used Holder-type magic; she didn't own any magical-sealing restraints. She then made to leave but felt the urge to go back for one more kiss. She wasn't disappointed, loving the gentle whine Lucy emitted as she pulled away.

Flare closed the door to her bedroom and locked it just to be sure, then hurried off back towards the car. She just needed to make a quick report to her master, then she could go back to her Blondie.

As she clambered back into the back of the car, she noticed Lucy's ruined panties were still on the seat. She scooped them up quickly and tucked them out of sight in an inside pocket of her dress. That was lucky - she didn't want to leave evidence of her kidnapping lying around. She'd have to dispose of them later.

Hargeon had been nothing but a waste of time for the guild as a whole. There weren't any rare artifacts hidden there… but there had been gold of a different kind. And Flare couldn't wait to get her hands on it again!

* * *

**So, there's part one of this story. Yes, I'm aware Flare shouldn't be in Hargeon at this point, but it's fanfiction so just ignore that little detail. Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter and we'll get to part two when things will really, Flare-up. Pardon the pun. But yeah, the next chapter is when things get really M-rated in case you are wondering, so be excited. **

**_Also to follow up on what was said above, the end goal or what I'd like to do is have this story made into a full comic with images and the like, but naturally that would be costly, so I'm thinking of starting up maybe a or possibly some kind of crowdfunding project for it. If you are interested in this, please let me know. _  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the second and last part of this story. Here's where everything gets heavy into the M-rated territory. Like seriously lemony, so just forwarning. Though if you are starved for some serious Lucy x Flare content you will be very happy by this. **

**Also if you want to see this story be made into a fully drawn comic then let me know and we can hopefully pull together to get this story properly drawn out.**

* * *

Flare stormed back into her house angrily, slamming her front door shut. She stood there for a moment, fuming resentfully, before letting out a scream of anger. "I! HATE! THEM!" Her hair writhed wildly, expressing her anger through movement.

When she'd got back to Raven Tail to inform Master Ivan of her lack of findings in Hargeon, he wasn't pleased. Far from it. Apparently he considered his sources where more reliable than her, even after everything she had done for him! To add salt to the wound, the other members just berated her too instead of standing up for her. Gods, she hated them all.

"If there was anything in that city I would have found it! There's was nothing, nothing at all!" Flare screamed.

But then she remembered what was waiting for her in her bedroom and the words died on her lips almost instantly. "My Blondie!" Flare squealed with excitement, having forgotten her prize in her previous rage. "At least something good came out of this mess," she giggled gleefully and hurried off to have fun.

Ivan had told her to get out of his sight; he would call her once he had use for her. That usually wasn't for weeks at a time, so she had plenty of opportunities to break in her Blondie, all alone with her for days. And since she never got any visitors, nobody would ever know.

Flare's hair was already working on unlocking the bedroom door before she even reached the top of the stairs. With a click, the door swung open right as Flare reached it, allowing her to walk straight through. Giggling, she peeked in, half expecting her Blondie to already be awake. She was momentarily surprised that she was still out cold, bound helplessly just where she'd been left with no signs of a struggle which meant she'd not woken and fallen asleep while she'd been gone. Maybe she'd given her slightly too much chloroform

"Guess I better wake her," Flare licked her lips and strutted over to the bed. She poked Lucy's breast, barely covered by her unzipped vest, watching it pulsate slightly. Lucy mumbled a bit but otherwise continued to dream on. "Oh, this will be fun." Flare giggled, crawling on the bed before resting her arms on Lucy's legs. She used her hair to quickly slice through Lucy's ankle bonds - after all, she would no longer need those. But she decided to leave the wrist bonds where they were for now. It was just easier if she didn't have to focus on pinning Blondie down.

Leaning in close, Flare flicked her tongue out and dragged it up Lucy's foot in a long, slow lick. Just as she'd expected, Lucy shivered and shifted her foot a bit, almost as if unconsciously begging for more. Flare snickered before continuing her licking, slavering her tongue away over Lucy's bare sole. The Celestial Mage moaned every so often, writhing lightly as she began to drift slowly into wakefulness at last.

Flare pushed Lucy's legs open and continued to lick and kiss her way up the length of Lucy's calf, before moving up her thigh, gently sucking on the milky flesh with undisguised lust. Lucy's eyes slowly started to open, registering the strange, tickling sensations down below in confusion. She tried to sit up but received a sudden shock when she tugged on her arms and found them to be restrained.

'What's… what's going on?' Lucy's breath hitched, her heart rate instantly jumping up as she felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through her, causing her to blush. Slowly she looked down as she felt the strange sensations moving upwards. Her eyes widened at the sight of the redhead between her legs and gasped just as Flare kissed the spot right between Lucy's nether lips and thigh, just barely brushing both, before looking up and grinning wildly.

"Kukuku… good afternoon, Blondie. How'd you sleep?" She smirked before giving her pussy lips a gentle kiss. Lucy's dumbfounded expression was instantly replaced by a cross-eyed gape as the peck of pleasure shot up her spine and screamed in both fright and momentary euphoria.

"W-WHAT… WHO ARE… WHY AM…" she stumbled over her words, suddenly thrashing madly against her restraints and trying to kick Flare off her legs. But the crimson-haired mage held her down firmly, putting her weight into keeping Lucy's legs pinned to the bedcovers.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHY… WHY AM I NAKED?! AND WHY ARE YOU ON TOP OF ME, YOU PERVERT!" Lucy screamed, blushing furiously.

Flare didn't bat an eyelash and smiled widely. "You forgot my name already? Bad Blondie, very bad!" she tutted, wagging her finger back and forth as if Lucy was a naughty dog.

Lucy stared at Flare in confusion before her memories came flooding back in a mass jumble. 'I was in Hargeon… and I met a Fairy Tail wizard named…' "Flare?!" Lucy cried out.

"Good girl, I knew couldn't forget me," Flare purred, her hands pressing down on Lucy's thighs to hold the struggling Mage down.

"Where am I?! A-and w-why am I n-naked." Lucy blushed, tugging on her hands in a ludicrously vain attempt to cover herself up.

"Well, you're in my house. It's lovely here, isn't it? I built it myself!" Flare swept her hand across the bedroom dramatically. The room was somewhat circular with red wallpaper and black trimmings. The curtains were a similar shade of red, casting the room in an eerie glow. The bed, however, was the most unique thing. It was very large, practically king-size, with expensive-looking sheets that were, of course, red. It had four posts, one at each corner, with curtains that could be drawn between them to block out light from the outside if drawn. It looked extremely fancy, yet it fit in snugly with the decor of the room.

"And you're not quite naked," Flare snorted, poking at Lucy's opened vest. "I thought you might want to keep something, at least for now."

"WHY AM I STILL ALMOST NAKED THEN!" Lucy yelled harshly.

Flare frowned at her tone. "Because you shouldn't hide yourself, especially not from me Blondie. After all… you are mine now."

Lucy's eyes widened in sudden fear. "What do you mean… I'm yours? Are you insane?! Who kidnaps people and strips them!" Lucy shivered, flexing her arms as the ropes tying her wrists creaked. Flare smiled, her head slanted slightly to the side as she loomed over Lucy, which did nothing to help Lucy think that this woman was in any way balanced.

"Don't be so quick to judge, Blondie. After all, you'll soon be enjoying yourself too." She ran her hand along Lucy's thigh, causing a small moan to escape from Lucy's mouth unbidden.

"G-get your hands off me!" Lucy gritted her teeth. "I'm a girl! This is wrong!"

"I used to think that too. But you shouldn't close off your interests like that. It only ruins the fun," Flare smiled seductively.

"Are you not listening to me?! I don't like other women!"

Flare chuckled darkly, her tongue poking out the side of her mouth slightly. "Oh… when I'm finished… you'll never want to be touched by a man again. That I can promise."

Lucy hesitated, fidgeted for a moment and blushing deeply, unable to look Flare in the eyes. Flare's eyes widened slightly… could it possibly be? "Y…you never have? You've never had anyone touch you?!" she breathed. Lucy's blush intensified and she said nothing, which was all the answer Flare needed. "IT'S TRUE! YOU'RE A VIRGIN?!" she squealed with undisguised excitement. Her Blondie was pure! Flare would be her first!

"S-S-SHUT UP! I… I could have done stuff whenever I wanted to…" Lucy scowled defensively.

Flare laughed, rubbing her hands over Lucy's stomach gently, her head looming just above her waist. "Don't feel bad, Blondie, I wasn't mocking you. In fact, I'm happy you saved yourself for me… it's an honor."

Lucy lurched about again trying to kick Flare off her only for Flare's hair to wrap around her knees and haul her legs down against the covers, startling her. "I DIDN'T SAVE MYSELF FOR A PSYCHO-BITCH LIKE YOU!"

Flare's eye twitched in irritation. "Now, now Blondie… I know you're in a bad mood… but never…" Tendrils of hair swished forwards until they were just inches from Lucy's face before bursting into flame before her terrified eyes.

"…Never call me mean names again. You should feel just as honored to be here after all," she hissed, inching her hair closer by the second. Lucy gulped, feeling the heat radiating from the jagged spikes of hair against her cheeks. It was almost unbearable…

"I-I'm s-sorry," she whimpered.

Flare's hair immediately retracted, the flames dying out. "Good girl," she smiled, but the sudden switch in attitude just scared Lucy even more. She had never encountered anyone like this, and if she'd known this would happen she'd have never left home. How did you deal with being kidnapped by an insane lesbian?!

"Y-you won't get away with this, I… I have people looking for me," Lucy glared, trying to put on a defiant front.

Flare giggled, nuzzling Lucy's thigh adoringly. "You're cute when you lie Blondie, but lying's a bad habit. You shouldn't lie to me."

Lucy gawked in confusion. "I-I'm not lying! People will know what you're doing with me!"

Flare sighed before pinching Lucy's thigh. Lucy yipped in surprise, not so much from pain but from shock. "Bad girl," Flare whispered before nuzzling Lucy again. "You told me so yourself. You have no family that knows where you are, nor any friends. You have to flaunt yourself to pay for your stuff, so you can't have much money either. You were traveling alone when I found you and I made sure nobody realized you were being kidnapped when I took you. Nobody's coming for you. Even if there were someone looking for you, they'll just assume you were kidnapped by the slaver, Bora of Prominence. He was in town that day after all. And I am so… so glad… that I got to you first."

"You… you can't… Lucy whimpered.

"I can and I am. I won't let anyone take you away from me. Now enough talking; it's time we start playing," Flare beamed excitedly.

"P-P-Playing?!" Lucy swallowed. Flare just nodded, biting her lower lip excitedly. Her hands slid down to Lucy's sides before reaching underneath to cup her ass. Lucy could only as she felt Flare's fingers groping and caressing her ass cheeks. "P-please don't do this…" Lucy whimpered.

"Just relax Blondie, I promise this will feel good if you let it. I'll have you singing my praises by the end of the day." Flare giggled as she leaned down, giving Lucy's navel a long, slow lick, tracing her tongue around Lucy's belly-button lovingly.

Lucy grunted and grit her teeth, trying to ignore the fact that it did feel kinda nice in some twisted way. "Why are you doing this… why me?" she asked quietly.

"What kind of question is that? You belong to me Blondie; I'll do what I want with you. And I chose you because I think… you're just… perfect."

"P…Perfect?" Lucy gaped, momentarily stunned enough to forget that Flare had kidnapped her as she stared into Flare's face in wonderment. "You really think that… about me…?"

"I wouldn't have settled for any slave less than perfection," Flare purred before she closed her eye and went back to licking Lucy's stomach. Lucy moaned before she could stop herself but then tightly clamped her mouth shut. But still… perfect? Not even her own father had ever thought that as far as she knew… she shouldn't be flattered but… she couldn't help it.

Even so she tried continuously to free her hands, flexing her fingers and arms constantly, but the ropes were too tight to shrug off and she couldn't reach any knots. She wasn't going anywhere unless Flare untied her.

Flare's fingers continued digging in, kneading Lucy's ass, her pert butt cheeks molding about in her hands perfectly, melding into her touch. 'It was like they were made specifically to be held by my hands,' Flare grinned to herself as she dragged her tongue in circles. She then gradually inched her way up Lucy's body with her head, shuffling forwards with her knees, but she kept her hands firmly on Lucy's ass, not willing to relinquish the touch of her glorious buttocks just yet.

Eventually, though Flare was almost lying on top of Lucy, the blonde grunting with the effort of containing the moans of pleasure she could definitely feel trying to well up. Particularly when Flare started nudging her breasts with her face, pushing them upwards and nuzzling their underside with her nose and lips.

"Mmmgh… nnnh…" Lucy clamped her lips shut, desperate to keep her groaning contained.

"I love hope big these are. They feel like they could serve as pillows" Flare purred carnally, before her eyes locked right onto one of Lucy's nipples, which was just a little more erect than usual. Flare sneered and lunged for it, latching her lips around the areola and drawing the nipple against her tongue.

Lucy had to bite her lip to stifle this moan and it felt like her lungs would burst with the effort of not making a sound. Her mind fought hard against her body - she would not succumb to her, she wouldn't let herself be broken! But still… it felt sooooo goooooooood. Every pore in Lucy's breast screamed at her to let the scream out and it was all Lucy could do to ignore it. It was wrong, it was wrong, it was wrong… but it felt amazing!

Flare blinked in surprise… her Blondie didn't scream? Growling in momentary irritation, Flare continued nibbling on her breast, her tongue tracing from the nipple down the side, circling around the base while her hands continued to squeeze harder against Lucy's backside. She could hear Lucy grunting with the effort of staying quiet and chuckled knowingly. She'd hear her Blondie's screams soon enough, no point rushing the process.

Eventually releasing her other nipple with a slight *pop,* Flare finally moved her hands up to take her mouth's place, kneading Lucy's magnificent titties as her head climbed higher. Her legs tangling with Lucy's as she lay down fully on top of her, mashing her own bulbous boobs right beneath Lucy's own and their faces inches from each other.

"How about a kiss?" Flare smiled.

Lucy instantly pulled in her lips, turning her head to the side defiantly.

"Thought as much, guess I'll have to indoctrinate you in the art of kissing too," Flare smirked before pinching both of Lucy's nipples hard, closing her fingers down around them like a vice. Lucy squealed from a sudden burst of pain and pleasure both… but kept her mouth clenched shut.

'My Blondie's a fighter, I like that but… I want that kiss,' Flare mused to herself before slipping one hand downwards, between their bodies, until it was between their legs. The redheads' fingers seized the small nub of Lucy's clit, giving it an even harder pinch than with the nipples.

"KYYYAAAAMMMMRPPH!" Lucy screamed, her eyes shooting as wide as her mouth in the wake of such a huge burst of sensations that shot through her body. But Flare was on her in an instant, pulling Lucy's mouth to hers as she kissed her. Lucy grunted and lurched her head downwards, trying to pull away but. But Flare's hands suddenly seized her head and held her firmly in place to keep their liplock intact.

Lucy whimpered as she felt Flare's tongue force its way between her lips and dominate her mouth, exploring every inch of it with surprising dexterity. The Blonde made a slow attempt to push Flare's tongue back with her own, but that only seemed to drive Flare mad with lust, the redhead moaning ecstatically into their kiss.

Lucy realised that she could use her teeth to bite Flare's tongue - that would teach her a lesson… but for some reason she didn't. Flare's kiss… it felt oddly nice. Even though Lucy was no expert, she could tell Flare was an amazing kisser, and the throes of her captors passion were expressed through their sucking lip contact. Lucy found herself closing her eyes and sinking into the kiss slightly, her cheeks reddening even as she did. She didn't respond but… she accepted…

Sadly they both needed air and after at least two minutes of solid kissing Flare pulled away, panting for breath. Lucy gasped, drawing fresh air deep into her her lungs as she stared dazedly into space, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"So… how was that for your first kiss?" Flare grinned.

Lucy blushed intensely, looking away and the full weight of what had happened crashing over her… she'd been forcibly kissed and she'd LIKED it! What was wrong with her?

"I-I've kissed people before… you're not my first," Lucy she mumbled.

"Didn't I tell you not to lie to me, Blondie?" Flare growled, giving her breasts a flick. Lucy's breath hitched and she swallowed a squeal of more tantalizing pleasure.

"If you keep doing it then I'll have to punish you. And I'd really hate do detract from the fun. I want the next two weeks to be nothing but pleasure for you."

"T-T-TWO W-WEEKS?!" Lucy stammered, unable to believe her ears. Flare wasn't going to leave her alone for that long…!

"Now, time for the real fun," Flare snickered, crawling off Lucy. Lucy could have kicked at her, but she didn't really have the energy, and a small part of her she tried to ignore was telling her she didn't want to!

A little more of Flare's hair wrapped its way around Lucy's waist and then hoisted her up ever so slightly until her backside was no longer touching the bed! The strands around her legs were continuing to hold her in place, and Lucy froze when she saw that her crotch was sticking up… right in Flare's eager face.

"Let me give you a little taste of true pleasure, while I get a taste of you," Flare licked her lips, before reaching out with one hand and slowly inserting the tips of two fingers between Lucy's nether lips, spreading them wide apart for her. Lucy gasped and groaned aloud as her labia parted and Flare felt like she might faint at the sight. Her pink folds clashed with her pale skin. Her aroma, it so intoxicating! And her Blondie was wet - she could feel the juice on her fingers.

Flare couldn't take it any longer.

Leaning in close, her tongue lolled and she attached her lips firmly to Lucy's lower ones in a deep mouth-to-pussy kiss! To her credit, Lucy bit her lip and desperately managed to keep from screaming by the skin of her teeth, but her resolve rapidly melted as Flare tongue stroked her up and down for a moment… and then plunged straight in, deep as she could, right into Lucy's snatch!

"KKKKKKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAAA!" Lucy screamed under the sudden wall of pleasure that slammed into her. Holy crap! She'd never felt anything this good in all her life! She was being raped but it felt too sublime for words. Gaaaahh, she wanted more… she actually found herself wanting more…! How could this be happening?

Flare moaned into Lucy, stroking her lips against labia and her tongue swirling in circles, curling as she tasted and washed her Blondie's inner walls. 'She's sweet, so sweet…' Flare's eyes glazed over with passion. Finally… she was eating out her Blondie in an oral assault that took them both to the clouds! She made sure to alternate between licking and sucking, her teeth every so often nipping at Lucy's clit, the sound of Lucy's squeals pure music to her ears.

And as she kept suckling, her hand slipped in gently and zeroed in on the bud at the top.

Lucy screamed out loud, her cries reverberating through the trees outside as she felt Flare's fingers poking and rubbing her clit, coaxing her closer towards stupendous release with every touch. Cries to resist echoed through her brain, and cries to go with it were trying to drown them out. And the same could be said for the noises she was making with her mouth.

"IYAAAAAANN! NNNNGH… NO… ST… MMMGH… OOOH YES! YES! AAAGHH! NNOOO! P… PLEASE… YAAHH!" And as she yelled, quite despite herself, she felt her hips begin to thrust against Flare's face, trying to push the tongue in ever deeper, hungry for further pleasure.

Finally, after five long minutes of Flare's persistent licking and pinching her clit, the warmth and insane euphoria she felt flooding through her came to ahead and she screeched through clenched teeth, her orgasm shooting through her and bursting out of her gaping pussy. Flare giggled gleefully as she felt Lucy's juices gushing into her mouth and flooding across her tongue. She kept her lips in place eagerly, drinking everything up and refusing to waste a single drop.

Finally, Lucy's hips were lowered back down to the mattress, her body limp and her voice hoarse, panting exhaustedly. Once Flare was sure she had sucked up every last bit of her Blondie's orgasm she finally pulled away, smirking triumphantly at her dazed slave. "So, how was it? Wasn't it everything I promised it would be, Blondie?" she giggled happily.

Lucy panted softly but said nothing, looking away and blushing. "Aww don't be like that, I want to know you liked it." Flare purred, swirling a finger around Lucy's left tit tantalizingly.

Truth be told, Lucy felt amazing… there was an afterglow inside her that seemed almost heavenly and a disturbingly large amount of her wanted Flare to carry on! But she just couldn't bring herself to admit it. "It was horrible…!" she cried.

Flare rolled her eyes slightly. She could tell Lucy was lying. The sounds she'd made during her licking had made it blatantly obvious that it had felt great for her, even though her pride was telling her that it shouldn't have done. But this was still progress. Now that her Blondie knew how good it could feel, she would be a little more eager to delve into it during the next round!

"Very well," she sighed as she rolled off the bed and pushed herself to her feet, walking over to a nearby closet, and as she did she swung her hips from side to side, deliberately, slowly and extremely provocatively. "In that case… I'll have to kick it up a notch."

Lucy stared after her nervously as she went, but her eyes were automatically drawn to Flare swinging ass. Flare's dress was designed so that most of her back was exposed to the air and Lucy could get a look at her pale skin. And for some reason, she found herself oddly entranced… the afterglow of the orgasm maybe?

As Flare turned around by the door of the closet, Lucy found herself drinking Flare in, and for the first time she realized how pretty Flare was - her long luxurious red hair almost flowing down to the floor and her heart-shaped face quite… cute… when she wasn't grinning like a lunatic. As Flare started to peel off one of her long elbow gloves, Lucy couldn't look away, watching as Flare's fingers emerged and she casually tossed the glove into the open closet, followed by the other. Flare then raised her hands in the air, high above her head, arching her back and her hair flowing out behind her like a great, red wave.

But then her arms descended and began to pull aside the two straps of the long dress that ran over her shoulders, pulling them loose to either side. Flare turned back to Lucy with a seductive wink, before she let the dress fall. It fluttered to the floor by her feet and since she wore no bra… suddenly Lucy was staring at Flare's bare chest.

'Wow, her breasts are about as big as mine!' Lucy gasped… then blinked and shook her head - why was she admiring her kidnapper! Flare giggled, bending over completely to show off her ample cleavage, her breasts hanging beneath her and swaying entrancingly, before she turned slowly around to face the other way and thrust out her rear, pulling on the sides of her panties. Slowly she tugged downwards on the skimpy fabric, revealing to Lucy her creamy rear, which she continued to swing erotically.

Lucy was mesmerised. Whenever she tried to look away her eyes were always drawn back to Flare almost instantly. Once Flare's panties had fallen to her ankles, she stood back up before kicking them into the closet, along with her high heels, revealing her bare feet. Then she turned around but kept her breasts hidden by folding her arms across them, which Lucy disliked for some reason. She wanted to see them again! But now… her eyes glanced down… she could now see Flare's naked pussy. And it was just as moist as her own and looked… delicious?

Grinning, the totally nude Flare sidled back to the bed, swaying hypnotically and hiding her bosom still. "Do you like what you see Blondie?" she purred.

Lucy's instinct was to yell 'NO!' but… she couldn't seem to do it. Especially as Flare pulled her arms downwards and her breasts jiggling wantonly as they came into view.

Flare grinned before climbing back onto the foot of the bed, knowing full well she had Blondie's undivided attention.

"W-what are you going to do?" Lucy stuttered.

"Whatever I want, sweetie," Flare giggled before grabbing Lucy's feet with her hair and spreading them apart once again, putting the Blonde's crotch on display once more. Lucy struggled feebly to close her legs but Flare's grip was like iron.

"Just relax… I told you already it will only get better once you start accepting me," Flare sighed contentedly before leaning back and stretching her bare foot out towards Lucy's exposed groin. She eased them closer, lightly grazing them against Lucy's outer thigh and sliding them further in.

Lucy took in a sharp breath at the tender touch of Flare's toes. She hadn't really meant to but… it was nice. She had to stifle a moan as she felt them make contact with her lower lips and then groaned even louder when Flare pushed her big toe in between her folds while squeezing one of her labia with her others.

Flare giggled at Lucy's strained expression. She was trying so hard to resist but her resolve was melting fast. But she needed more of a push. So Flare moved her other foot forward, stretching up with it and delicately pinching Lucy's clit between her toes.

The blond mage squealed before biting her lip again, and that wouldn't do. Flare pushed her foot deeper inside Lucy, prodding at her inner walls while her other foot alternated between rubbing and pinching her clit. "Uuuungh…" Lucy groaned as she writhed from side to side in her enforced spread-eagle, tugging spasmodically on the ropes as Flare's elegant feet molested her groin expertly. Flare smiled. Oh yeah, she was losing it. Soon she'd be asking for it!

Flare continued this for ten minutes, before she removed her feet from Lucy's crotch and squirmed down the bed, closer to Lucy. Lucy blinked in confusion as she watched her approach, but Flare just giggled before resting her feet on Lucy's chest, surprising the bound blond as her toes sank down against her bus. Flare flexed her feet to knead Lucy's tits with them and dragged her sticky toes to Lucy's nipples, pinching her buds between them and smearing them with Lucy's own juices.

Lucy squealed, completely unprepared for the odd but extremely pleasant sensation. Flare began twisting her toes and pulling them, stretching out Lucy's breasts with tugs of her feed and sending flicks of pleasure twisting around Lucy's chest. The blond's mouth hung permanently open as she groaned and writhed, pressing her breasts slightly against Flare's feet almost without realising what she was doing.

Eventually Flare relented and sat back up, pulling her feet away from her slave's chest and demonstrating her flexibility by bringing one foot up to her own mouth. Lucy watched tiredly as Flare reverently licked Lucy's juices off her toes with a sultry look of pure salaciousness.

"I do so love toying with you," Flare grinned as one hand came up to grope her own chest, bouncing her boob enticingly and noting that Lucy's gaze was riveted on what she was doing. "But now I think we can really get down and dirty." And with that, a couple of hair tendrils snaked under the bed and pulled out… two… large… vibrators!

Lucy gasped, tugging against her restraints in a feeble attempt to get away. But Flare took the vibes in hand and advanced, shaking her body lustily.

"Just don't fight it and it won't hurt… well maybe a little at first but I promise it'll be worth it." Flare grinned. "Let's see, this one should go here," she added as she centred one of the vibes against Lucy's pussy and slowly forced it inside.

"AAHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHH GOOOOODDDDS!" Lucy cried out in a sudden agony of pleasure, cheeks reddening and twisting her body slightly as the vibrator spread her pussy lips wide and slid gently into place with a squelching noise. Lucy found her breath picking up in a strange excitement, her nipples erect and her pussy aching with a need she didn't want to believe was there. The vibe thrust its way past her hymen with a jerk and… just like that… Lucy's virginity had been torn away.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"And this one…" Flare purred, gripping Lucy's ass cheeks and lifting them up, spreading them wide. "…should go here. Let's hope its not too tight."

"N…No… not… there… please…" Lucy whimpered, yelping as but a single twitch made the vibe inside her brush up against her pussy walls. But Flare was already licking the end of the vibrator eagerly. Once she was sure it was nice and slick, she moved the tip down to Lucy's anus.

"Make sure not to clench… yet," she said before shoving it in, burying its whole length in Lucy in a second flat. Lucy screamed in pain as the thick vibe forced her anus wide. Flare moaned happily, her Blondie's screams were music to her and now she wanted more. "Time for the fireworks!" she said excitedly as she flipped the switches for both vibes simultaneously. They both came to life instantly, buzzing loudly and shivering inside the prisoner.

"AAAHHH! AAAAHH! KKYAAAAAAAAAA!" Lucy screamed, thinking she might pass out from the overload of pleasure fogging her brain. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she panted and Flare didn't miss a beat. She dove on top of Lucy, capturing her lips with her own and Lucy was in far too much ecstasy to fight back. Flare groaned into their kiss and sucked Lucy's tongue, bare tits colliding together. Seeing her Blondie so drunk with euphoria as she thrashed and moaned was driving her insane!

Flare felt her hand already rubbing her own dripping nether lips! She needed her own pleasure now. She broke the kiss a little reluctantly and gazed down into Lucy's face. "So, how does it feel now, Blondie?" she purred. "Want more pleasure do you? Those vibes are only on their lowest setting. I could turn them up if you like."

"NNNNHHHH! GUUUHHH!" Lucy moaned, her body convulsing and no longer even trying to stop herself from rubbing her ass against the covers - an overpowering, all-consuming need for more pleasure rocking her body. "Y….Yes… please…! Give… give me more!

Flare beamed in triumph. "I will… IF you do something for me first. Sound good?"

"I-I-I'll do anything! Please!" Lucy screamed. Flare laughed delightedly as she clambered forward until she was straddling Lucy's face, her soaking crotch hanging over Lucy's face.

"I want you to use that pretty little tongue of yours on this," she reached down and used her fingers to spread her lower lips wide; droplets of her excitement dripping over Lucy's face, with both excited and shamed her. For a moment though her body froze… could she do that? For her to be the one to pleasure Flare… that was a massive hurdle and if Flare could get her to do that… she'd practically won!

But it felt now… like she wanted Flare to win!

"The sooner you bring me to my climax, the sooner I give you yours!" Flare sang, sitting back on Lucy's breasts and using her chest like a cushioned seat, squashing them beneath her buttocks and shivering as she felt nipples poking at her ass. She gripped Lucy's head and pulled it upwards until her crotch was a mere centimetres away from Lucy's lips. "I'd get started if I were you; it takes me a long time to get off."

Lucy shuddered as she felt Flare's gorgeous ass pressing down on her tits. Flare didn't put all her weight down but she was wiggling about on top of her, massaging her boobs with her buttocks. And it felt… so good. The warmth from her ass was comforting for some reason. She liked it!

Staring at Flare's dripping nether lips also made her feel strange. They were the same as her own but they looked so enticing. And they smelled even better. She could feel herself being practically drawn towards them.

The very last shred of resistance inside Lucy seemed to crack as the vibes down below whipped up a storm of pleasure inside her she needed to break! Closing her eyes, she leaned forward nervously, but suddenly Flare gripped her hair and stopped her. "Bad blondie!" the redhead scolded her. "You keep those eyes open; I want you to watch me writhe in the pleasure you give me. Now, get back to work."

Lucy swallowed and poked her tongue out shakily, giving Flare a gentle lick and tasting another woman for the first time.

Flare gasped in pleasure, physically and mentally! At last, Blondie was reciprocating!

Lucy had not known what to expect but the taste… it was pleasant. She gave Flare a few more tentative licks, testing the waters, and finding them clean. Perhaps it was her own arousal that made it so but she no longer cared. She picked up the pace, lapping her tongue at Flare and slurping against her, while Flare arched her back and groaned out loud, her breasts flopping and her hips rocking to press her snatch harder against Lucy's mouth until her lips were touching it. Lucy growled carnally and kept licking, sucking slightly on Flare's labia. 'She's getting into it,' Flare cheered in her head, watching Lucy's eyes filling with undisguised desire. Desire for Flare!

Flare pumped her hips with every lick, trying to match her pace to that of Lucy's tongue. It wasn't long before Lucy began driving her tongue deep inside in like Flare had done to her before, suckling and licking in circles, trying to copy Flare to the best of her ability and slurping up the juices with ever increasing need, even as her own pussy began to leak over the covers under the stirring of the vibes.

"G-good girl!" Flare growled lecherously. "Work that tongue! Remember that technique! AAH!" she yelped as Lucy gave her a quick nip with her teeth. Flare leaned backwards, squashing boobs harder beneath her ass as she stretched back with one hand back down past Lucy's navel and lightly rubbed her clit.

"MMGGHHHH!" Lucy squealed as a jet of happiness washed over her, yelling into Flare's pussy. The sparks of pleasure drove her onwards until she was licking Flare's inner walls like a thing possessed! She'd never felt this good in her entire life and she desperately needed to climax! And she plunged her tongue so deep into Flare's crotch it was like she never wanted to pull it out again!

Eventually it became too much for Flare - she had already been majorly turned on before this had started but her Blondie's eager biting, suckling, licking and ecstatic moaning took her over the edge. Flare screamed as she bucked her hips into Lucy's face, almost smothering her as her orgasm flooded out right into the startled Blonde's mouth. Lucy coughed and splutterd as her mouth filled with Flare's love juices and reflexively tried to spit them out, but with Flare's pussy blocking the way she had no choice but to swallow it all. And her taste buds burst with wild flavours that took her up to cloud nine!

Flare sucked in air deeply, her chest heaving and giving Lucy a wonderful show before she finally rolled off her, sat on the edge of the bed and stretched luxuriously. "Hmm… I'm beat… maybe we should continue this tomorrow."

"WHAT!?" Lucy screeched, bucking with the intense desire radiating through her body.

"Yeah, that might be for the best. Here… let me take those vibrators out," Flare teased, slowly reaching out towards them.

"NO! PLEASE! YOU PROMISED!" Lucy screamed, rocking her hips madly to try and increase the pleasure. "I… I… I NEED IT! I NEED TO… TO CUUUM!" Tears ran down her cheeks, wailing in defeat and craving an orgasm with all her soul!

Flare leaned in closer and whispered into Lucy's ear, "Beg me. Beg me to help you, to let you finish. Beg and I might let you have your release… otherwise I'll pull them out and leave you here to stew."

"P…please, Flare! Please do it! Plea-Please Pleasure me! Do what you want with my body! Anything you desire! I'll b-be your slave! I'll do anything you ask! Just… Just LET ME FINISH!" Lucy screamed.

Those where the words Flare had been waiting to hear all day. And now, she really was hers. "I thought you'd never ask Blondie," Flare leaned down and kissed Lucy and this time the blonde made no attempt to fight it. In fact, she responded immediately and Flare moaned into her mouth as she felt Lucy's tongue playing with her own! And the fact Flare could taste her own juices in Blondie's mouth began to turn her on again!

As their tongue's continued to dance, Flare moved her hand over to grope Lucy's breast, much to her delight as she whimpered, desiring more. Flare pulled away, smiling. "Hmmm… let's help each other out. Your kissing really turned me on and I want to feel your tongue again." Flare crawled on top of Lucy and rotated around, lying down on her with her crotch over Lucy's face while she looked down at Lucy's own.

Flare reached for the vibrator in her pussy before clicking it off. Lucy screamed and thrashed against her bindings in protest as Flare withdrew it, though she left the ass vibe buzzing merrily away. But Flare revealed her true intentions when she shoved the toy back in, sliding it in and out at what was at first a slow pace, but very quickly began to get faster.

Lucy mewed into Flare's thighs, fully accepting the pleasure and even bucking her hips against it to plunge the vibe in as deep as possible. Flare clenched her legs around Lucy's head, using her hair to pull it upwards. "Return the favour already Blondie. I want us both to cum this time!" Flare shook her hips invitingly.

Lucy jumped in instantly, Flare's scent driving her mad with lust. Flare squealed as Lucy licked at her lower lips rapidly, even faster than she had the last time. Flare responded in kind, letting her own tongue lavish across the outside of Lucy's crotch even with the toy still pumping in and out rapidly. She wasn't disappointed; with every lick she felt her Blondie screaming into her, the vibration of Lucy's lips stirring her up even more.

"DOES MY BLONDIE LIKE THIS? DO YOU WANT MORE?" Flare screamed in throes of passion.

Lucy nodded madly as her hips rotated wildly. "YES! PLEASE FLARE! I'M SO CLOSE!"

"THEN SAY IT! PLEAD AND BEG FOR ME!"

"PLEASE FLARE, LET ME CUM! I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU, BE WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO BE! I'LL STAY WITH YOU FOREVER! JUST PLEASE! PLEASE! FINISH IT!"

"That's all I wanted to hear." Flare smiled happily, before jamming the toy to its hilt as she bit Lucy's clit with her teeth.

Lucy's eyes bulged as she screamed herself ragged, her orgasm whooshing through her body like lightning as she thrashed under Flare. Her wild movements stimulated Flare too as she hit her peak, her juices spilling across Lucy's face as she spasmed on top of the bound girl. The two of them melded their bodies together in a fury of passion as they came explosively together… before both falling limp, dazed and smiling almost dopily in bliss.

"T-that… that was…" Flare panted tiredly.

"Amazing…" Lucy finished for her.

Flare rolled off Lucy before crawling up her slowly, mostly drained of her energy, until she was lying beside her. "I told you you'd feel pleasure beyond your wildest dreams."

Lucy blushed before nodding solemnly. She stared into Flare's face and Flare smiled back. She no longer looked insane, but warm and kind… and perhaps it was the heat from her body but at that moment, she was the most beautiful thing Lucy had ever seen.

And then Flare leaned in and flicked her tongue against Lucy's cheek, much to her shock. Flare giggled before she continued lapping up the mess she'd made on her Blondie's face, slurping up her own juices and replacing them with her saliva. She made sure to spend some extra time on her lips, which Lucy opened instantly to allow her tongue to slip inside, to two of them kissing contentedly as they shared Flare's flavour between them.

As they kissed, Flare used her hair to undo the ropes around Lucy's wrists at last. The skin was a little red from the tugging but Flare knew from experience that that would fade fast… but then she gasped as Lucy's first act with her freed arms was to roll over and wrap her arms around Flare's body, pulling her close into a tight, warm hug.

Lucy didn't fully understand it. After all, this woman HAD kidnapped her. But she felt… safer… when she was closer to Flare as if she was some powerful presence looking out for her. And being with her felt so much better than it had when she'd been on the road and alone.

But Flare pushed Lucy back, an action that caused the blond to gasp and whimper until she felt her vest being tugged down her arms. "You never need to cover yourself before me, Blondie. I want to see your perfection whenever possible," Flare grinned, discarding the vest to the floor and then taking Lucy into her own arms and the two of them holding each other, lying on their sides and staring into each other's eyes, their breasts pressing against the other's and their nipples poking together…

"Did you mean what you said? That you'll stay with me forever? That you'll be my slave?"

Lucy felt her mouth quirk in a bashful smile. "Celestial Spirit Mages never break their promises, my lady."

Flare purred. "Call me Mistress." She leaned in to kiss Lucy's nose lightly before craning her neck to whisper huskily in Lucy's ear. "I hope you're ready for the next round, Blondie."

"Next round? What… what are we doing… Mistress…?" Lucy gasped and Flare shivered in pleasure as she used the name. She gradually pulled away as her hair scooped out another item from beneath her bed, and when Lucy saw it being deposited in Flare's hand her eyes widened.

"We'll be using this," Flare grinned lasciviously as she licking the tip of the double-ended dildo she had been saving for just the right person. She retreated to the middle of the bed and Lucy watched as she spread her legs wide, her pussy gaping as she bared it before Lucy's gaze. She slotted one end of the huge dildo against her labia and began to push it in. Her cheeks glowed and her mouth opened in a silent gasp of rapture that stirred Lucy's libido once again. She actually started to salivate as she watched the dildo slot into place between Flare's legs, and as her Mistress leaned back and beckoned invitingly.

"Come on, Blondie. Show me how willing you are."

Lucy didn't hesitate even for a second. She scrambled forwards feet-first, their legs sliding between one another as she centred her own pussy up against the other tip of the dildo. She looked up and locked eyes with Flare, her breath ragged with excitement as she inched forward. "Aaahh! Iyyaaannn…" she moaned as the dildo invaded her… pushing in deep… deeper… until it sank into its full length at both of them gasped as they could feel their labia touching that of their partner.

"My world is complete…" Flare purred before she instantly began to hammer her hips, smooshing her twat against Lucy's and driving the dildo deep into them both. Both of them threw back their heads and screamed in pleasure, their voices mingling as Lucy immediately thrusted back, the two of them flexing and gripping the covers with their hands, shoving their crotches against each other, their legs crossed between each other's and furiously scissoring one another. The dildo lodged itself between them as they both hammered themselves on it, using their weight to drive it as deep into the other as into themselves.

In no time at all their pleasure began to flow once again in the form of juice trickling out from around the dildo and mixing in a puddle between them, screeching and yelling as some of Flare's hair came up to wrap around both her own and Lucy's breasts, squeezing and caressing both their racks at once. Pleasure rapidly overtook Lucy again and perhaps it was the heat of the moment, but the words came spilling out of her mouth before she could even think to stop them.

"I… I… I… I love you Flare!"

Flare's eyes widened slightly, the phrase alone blasting an extra pulse of arousal through her, and her face split into her widest grin yet. 'I know Blondie… I know.'

Both Mages bucked into each other, their hips gyrating in sync. Flare leaned closer pulling Lucy into a deep kiss with her free hand, Lucy eagerly accepting it even as their hips were grinding together, bodies rubbing together and their movements growing ever more frantic. Flare pulled her lips away with a deep suction noise but kept them within an inch of Lucy's.

"That's it! Cum for me! Do it because I said so any only because I said so! You're mine Blondie! Now and forever! Don't forget it!" Flare growled possessively before pulling Lucy back for another kiss as she ravaged her lips. And her words sent Lucy crashing into climax, screaming into Flare's mouth and thrashing in uncontrollable pleasure. It didn't take Flare long before she was screaming in orgasm as well, all the pleasure of the day blasting loose as their pussies met in a slick kiss that was just as fierce as their upper lips.

But they didn't stop. Not for hours. They rolled across the bed, switching positions constantly - doggy style, sixty-nining, straddling - Flare even let Lucy be the one on top at least once! But eventually, they were both worn out and lay there, side by side and quietly panting, drunk with the pleasure of each other. Lucy rolled over smiling at the blissful expression on Flare's face; she loved that look now and she'd be happy if she could make Flare sustain that look forever.

"So tell me Blondie…" Flare said tiredly, her eyes locking with Lucy's. "Do you still want to go to Fairy Tail?"

Lucy wrinkled her nose - it was obvious now that Flare had been lying about being a member now that her guild mark was on full display on her right tit. So the answer was blindingly obvious.

"I still want to be in a guild but I don't care which one. I only to be with you and if you're not in Fairy Tail then its not the guild for me!" she murmured, shuffling forward to hug Flare close.

Flare had expected that but sighed in relief. "Don't worry Blondie. As I told you, you're mine. I own you. And I'll never leave you."

Lucy purred. Maybe being owned wouldn't be a bad thing after all as long as Flare was her Mistress. But now her eyes started to close, her exhaustion finally catching up with her after their long hours of love making. Flare noticed and cooed into her ear soothingly. "That's right. Sleep, my Blondie. We'll have more time for fun later so regain your strength for then."

Once Lucy had dozed off, Flare moved the sleeping mage onto her back and crawled over her body. Grinning, Flare started to let her tongue roll over the blond, cleaning her of sweat and cum after their day's festivities from the feet up.

She made sure to lick between each of her toes, working up her arches, rolling up her ankles and savoring the taste she tracked her way up the legs. When she reached the thighs, she found herself licking up juices from both herself and Lucy into a sweet taste that she could never get enough of. She paid close attention to Lucy's glistening lower lips, moved up her stomach and came to her breasts. The redhead pulled one of her fleshy orbs into her mouth, suckling and licking at each nipple, one after the other. And all the while Lucy moaned adorably in her sleep, shifting under Flare's attentions with a dazed, gratified smile.

Flare gradually licked up her neck until she was staring her sleeping Blondie in the face. 'She looks angelic. I can't wait for tomorrow,' Flare thought with a smile. From now on she'd be waking with her Blondie beside her. She would never be alone anymore, never having to rely solely on her toys to bring her satisfaction. Her life had changed unimaginably for the better.

Flare leaned down to kiss Lucy gently, slipping her tongue lightly into Lucy's mouth briefly, before lying back and cuddling against her slave. She yawned tiredly and let sleep claim her as well. But she wouldn't be surprised if the bonking began again from the moment they woke up.

—

It had been two weeks since Flare had abducted Lucy and Flare had been right - their lives had both have changed drastically for the better. Lucy was now a proud member of Raven Tail. Their guild master, Ivan, was skeptical at first when Flare presented Lucy to him but Flare had vowed that she would be loyal no matter and that she would personally oversee training Lucy up to become strong and worthy, so he'd decided to give her a chance.

Since then, every day, Flare would train with Lucy outside their house - her keys having now been returned to her and allowing them to spar. Lucy had drastically improved her fighting skills thanks to Flare's guidance in a mere week and her confidence also increased. And of course, every evening was spent furiously diddling with each other on almost every surface in Flare's house.

A couple of weeks later and Flare had been told to go back to Hargeon, just to make sure there was nothing left for them to find. Flare accepted of course as she didn't have much choice. But despite her irritation at being forced to return, this time she wasn't alone. She had her Loyal Blondie come along for the ride.

"Ugh, I can't believe the Master sent me back here. It's got nothing for us! Why is my word on that not enough for him." Flare growled angrily.

"Maybe he sent you back because you brought home a girl instead of an artifact last time," Lucy giggled.

Flare flashed her an annoyed look, grabbing the back of her head and pulling her close firmly. "Don't get cheeky with me, Blondie. Don't forget who owns who," she smirked, tapping Lucy's right breast and watching it wobble. Lucy's Raven Tail tattoo was hidden beneath her vest in the exact same place as Flare's own.

"Of course not, Mistress," Lucy blushed before leaning in for a kiss. Flare eagerly accepting - ignoring the fact that they were out in public. As they kissed, Lucy squealed with delight - Flare's hand had traveled down under her skirt, grabbing a handful of her bare backside. Passersby watched them curiously, some whispering, others pointing, but the two mages didn't care.

Breaking away, Flare smiled warmly. "Good girl," she purred. Lucy giggled happily. She didn't care if Flare talked down to her - she had every right to as her owner. Lucy was now entirely devoted to Flare and would follow her to the ends of Earthland no matter what.

"I suppose we should try that magic shop again. You said that was the best place to look," Lucy suggested.

Flare nodded, grumbling in irritation. "Let's just hope that Shop Keeper keeps his eyes off you. I'd hate it if he were to suffer an… accident," her hair flexed threateningly.

"My body is yours and yours alone Flare. I promise not to flaunt it for anyone else," Lucy smiled, squirming from side to side and allowing her boobs to sway. Her outfit was about the same as when Flare had found her but she had made some changes to it. It was now crimson like her Mistress' hair, with the top cut so low that the top of her breasts were entirely exposed, the vest just barely covering her nipples. Her skirt was also the same red color but she wore no panties at all. A single strong gust of wind would be enough to show everyone around her lower assets. And finally, and most importantly in Flare's eyes, her feet were bare. She never allowed her Blondie to cover her feet unless they were at risk of injuring them. They were just too perfect to cover up otherwise.

"Just make sure you don't forget that, or else I'll have to teach it to you all over again," Flare licked her lips.

"Promise?" Lucy's eyes shone.

"There you go being cheeky with me again. Oh, I hope you're ready for punishment when we get back home. It will be severe this time."

"As you wish Mistress," Lucy nodded meekly. Flare giggled, holding her Blondie's hand as they walked on, leaning in to snog lovingly even as they went. Life was good.

And as they headed to the magic shop, their actions drew the attention of a certain scarlet-haired mage sitting at an outside restaurant table. Erza frowned as she watched them pass, finding their behavior to be entirely inappropriate. But her attention was soon drawn back to stopping her companions, Natsu and Gray, from fighting - neither they nor Lucy having any idea how close they had come to becoming best friends.

But it had not happened. And now, the only redhead Lucy would ever need was Flare.

* * *

**All right, that's the end of the story. I really hope you enjoyed it and don't worry. I have a few more Lucy x Flare stories to share later along with some other stories I trust you'll enjoy.**

**For now, please favorite or atleast spread the story around as I'd really like the opportunity to commission a full comic of this story if possible and that would require a decent amount of funding. So for anyone interest, just let me know and leave some reviews if possible. **

**Till next time, Vice is out. **


End file.
